I Want To Know Your Plans
by TayTaySVU
Summary: “Your partner just quit.” Cragen said. Elliot felt something brake inside of him. “Did, did she say why?” Elliot asked. “She said she couldn’t take it anymore.”. E/O Songfic. One Shot.


Song: I Want To Know Your Plans by Say Anything

**Song: I Want To Know Your Plans by Say Anything**

**Summary: "Your partner just quit." Cragen said. Elliot felt something brake inside of him. "Did, did she say why?" Elliot asked. "She said she couldn't take it anymore."**

**Disclaimer: My gosh, dude if I owned this, I think Liv and Elliot would be on their second child by now. Lol.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elliot walked into the busy atmosphere tired. He has a long night containing only two hours of sleep. Elliot went to sit down and noticed that Olivia's messy desk which was usually filled with files and pictures was clean.

"Elliot, in my office now!" Cragen yelled. Everyone went silent as Elliot got up and went into Cragen's office. With out missing a beat, Cragen started, "Your partner just quit." Cragen said.

Elliot felt something brake inside of him. "Did she say why?" Elliot asked.

"She said she couldn't take it anymore."

_I want to know your plans_

_and how involved in them I _

_am. When I go to sleep for good,_

_will I be forgiven? And if you want roses,_

_you can go buy a bouquet._

_If that just won't cut it,_

_well what can I say?_

"I did it. I made her leave." Elliot whispered to himself, not remembering that Cragen was standing right in front of him.

"What?" Cragen asked.

"Captain, I have to go."

Cragen understood. "Just get her back."

"Thanks." Elliot said and ran out of Cragen's office. He grabbed his coat from his chair and left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Olivia walked to her closet and picked up a suitcase _my best friend_ she thought as she picked the suitcase out of the closet and placed it on her bed. As Olivia started to pack, she replayed the memory of last night in her head.

Flashback

"Elliot, what are you doing here? It's nearly one in the morning." Olivia said as she let Elliot in.

"Me and Kathy had another fight."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure." Elliot walked into Olivia's apartment and sat down as Olivia walked to the kitchen. She was always happy when Elliot came over, even if it was one in the morning. Over the years, Olivia had grown to love her partner…more than a friend should. Olivia poured two cups of already made coffee and went back into the living room where Elliot was sitting on the couch.

"Here." Olivia handed him a mug and sat next to him. The room was silent until Olivia asked, " So, what was it about this time?"

Elliot wanted to tell her the truth that their fight was about Olivia. Kathy was possessive and always thought hi, and Olivia was having an affair but he could never do that to Kathy, no matter how much he wanted to. " You know, the regular I'm not home anymore and that the kids never see me."

"Oh." The room was silent once again. Olivia thought about how she couldn't take living with this secret anymore. She couldn't take denying her true feeling anymore. It was killing her. "El, I have to tell you something." Olivia's hands started to shake and Elliot could tell she was starting to get nervous about something but he wasn't sure was about.

Elliot took Olivia's hands. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." Elliot said looking dead at Olivia.

"I love you."

_You're what keeps me believing this_

_world's not gone dead._

_Strength in my bones put the _

_words in my head._

_When they pour out to paper,_

_it's all for you._

'_Cause that's what you do._

" I love you too Liv." Elliot said.

"No. you don't get it. I love you more than a partner should love another partner." There, she said it. It was out in the air.

Elliot was silent as he got up and walked to the door. "I'm sorry Liv. I'm so sorry." A silent tear fell down Elliot's eye as he opened the door and left. When Elliot closed the door to Olivia's apartment, he heard Olivia let out a sob. He broke her heart and he hated himself for that.

End Flashback

She was stupid, Olivia concluded. She opened up to the only man she has ever loved and everything just crashed and burned. Olivia was done so she now had to do what she does best. Run. Olivia was done packing so she took her suitcase and left her room, looking around at her room and closed the door. In truth, running was in her nature, it was her but it still hurt something inside. The only person Olivia thought about calling was Casey. Casey had became her best friend throughout the years that Casey has been working at SVU even though Olivia was such a bitch to her when Casey first started but have became so much closer. Olivia unplugged her home phone, picked up cell phone up and dialed Casey's office number.

"Hello. ADA Casey Novak speaking."

"Hey Casey, it's Liv. We need to talk."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She left and it was his fault. He loved her but he just couldn't say it without feeling bad about Kathy. They were getting divorced again but he at least tried to work things out again. The truth was he was miserable with Kathy and had recently been living in his apartment he brought when Kathy first filed for divorce. Elliot didn't know what to do without Olivia in his life. All he did was think about her. It started when he first saw her on her first day at SVU. Then with the divorce she was there for him, even when he pushed her away and even if he never said it, he loved her for it. As time went on, he started to fall in love with Olivia, noticing little things about her that in all of the years working together, which resulted in a lot of could showers.

Elliot thought that his best bet was to go to Olivia's house and try to talk her out of quitting so he decided to call her house. Elliot tool out his cell phone as he got into his car and dialed her house phone.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. This number is currently disconnected. Please try again later._

_I want to know your fears,_

_from your feat to the back of_

_your ear. When they raise the_

_landing gear, will your heart stay here?_

_If you would forgive me, for being so_

_brash. Well you, you can hit me or_

_whip me. Oh, oh, I'd savor each lash._

_What the hell _Elliot thought as he started to drive to Olivia's house. He pressed two on his cell phone and it dialed Olivia's cell phone number. _Ha, she's even first on my speed dial._

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Busy. Damn phone. _Elliot guessed he would just drive to her house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell are you going to go Liv?!" Casey practically screamed. Olivia had told Casey that she was leaving but Casey wasn't taking it too well.

"I'm heading out to California. I use to live there years ago." Olivia said calmly.

"You're what! You're crazy if you think you're going all the way to California!" Casey was frantic. She wasn't going to let her best friend run away from her problems, what ever her problem was. I guess Casey just knows Olivia too well to know that she was going to leave someday because of something.

"Casey, I have to leave. I know you don't understand now but one day you will."

Casey stopped talking for a moment, and then she understood everything. " Liv, is this about Elliot?"

Their was a dead silence. "Casey, I gotta go. I'll call when I'm in California. Bye." Olivia said quickly and hung up the phone. Casey was stunned and left on the phone with the dial tone still ringing in her ear and the initial shock that Olivia was gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Beep beep._

Olivia went to the window and saw the taxi that she called waiting for her. As Olivia picked up her suitcase, she took a long look around her apartment. All the birthdays, poker nights, fun times with friends, one-night stands came into her view. She shut her eyes and opened them again revealing that nothing was there.

Olivia really wasn't going to miss New York City. She wasn't going to miss the smell of rotting garbage and the cold, snowy winters, the over crowded and the hustle and bustle of the people around her. The only thing she was going to miss is the unit. The seven people she had each connected to and the family she gained from working at SVU. Cragen's fathering over everyone, Munch's stupid conspiracy theories, Fin's ability to make her and everyone else feel better when things were low, Casey's level- headed self, helping her with the problems that she knew none of the guys would understand but mostly she would miss Elliot. Her partner, her best friend, the love of her live, the man who would never love her. With one last sigh, she turned out of her apartment and locked the door, leaving some of the best times of her life behind.

_You're what keeps me believing the_

_world's not gone dead._

_Strength in my bones, put the words _

_in my head._

_When they pour out to paper, it's_

_all for you._

'_Cause that's what you do._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elliot saw a body with a suitcase walk out of an apartment building and into a taxi. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was Olivia walking out of her apartment and into a taxi…with a suitcase. _What have I done?_ Elliot thought. _She's leaving…because of me. She can't leave though. I don't know what I would do without he. She's my best friend, the person I can come to when I need a shoulder to lean on, and the woman I love. I said it, I love her. I just wasn't ready to admit it last night. I was scared and now she's leaving. No. She's not leaving. She can't leave._

Because their wasn't much traffic on her street, Elliot easily followed the taxi. Twenty minutes later, the taxi stopped at JFK airport and he watched Olivia get out of the taxi and enter the airport. Elliot quickly parked, got out of the car and ran towards the way she headed. When he finally caught up to Olivia, she was at the ticket booth.

"Hello. I would like to buy a ticket to…"

"Olivia! Liv!" Olivia heard someone saying her name and she spun around and came face to face with Elliot Stabler. When she saw him, she loss all words and stared at him wide eyed.

"Miss? Miss, are you going to buy a ticket…" the woman at the desk could clearly see that the way those two were looking at each other, she wasn't going to board any plane, so the woman at the desk went on with her day.

Olivia dropped her bag and came a little closer to Elliot, "What in the world are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"I followed you to the airport. Olivia, I'm done running from you."

_No more fighting, this is only_

_a waste of our time oh,_

_cause soon we'll be leaving._

_Will this strength still be mine?_

_I'll look after you, 'till I die,_

'_till I rot. Oh, I'll remember you _

'_till I die, until I rot._

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Olivia, I love you more than word could ever form and I'm tired of running from that. I think I've loved you since the beginning, since the first day you walked into the squad room. I've just been to afraid to admit the fact that you complete me but when I found out that you quit, something inside me broke and that made me realize that I can't live without at all. I'm sorry for all the pain I have put you in but now I realize this is where I should be and that's with you."

Olivia was stunned. No not stunned, surprised. She never knew she could love someone as much as she loves Elliot and for him to finally tell her he felt the same way but then she thought of the last factor of the whole thing. His Wife. The smile that was formed by his warm words of love suddenly collapsed. "El, what about your wife?"

Elliot put his hands into his back pocket and took out a packet. He handed it to Olivia to let her read it. As Olivia finished reading the final words, she looked up at him with the utmost shock. He filed for a divorce. "After a while, we both realized that no matter what we do, things wouldn't work out."

A single tear left Olivia's eye as she walked closer to Elliot. By now they were inches apart. Then Olivia did something she'd always dreamed of doing, and kissed Elliot. The kiss was full of passion; full of life, full of something that each has never felt before, true love. Their kiss quickly deepened and then the both remembered where they were and let go.

"Wow." Was all Elliot could muster out.

"I know." Olivia said in the same conduction as Elliot.

"Lets go home." Elliot said while Olivia went to grab her bag. She saw the woman at the desk smile and wink at Olivia and Olivia smiled back as she picked up her suitcase and walked back to the love of her life. They quickly entangled hands and started to walk out of the airport.

"And where would this home be?" Olivia smiled at Elliot.

"Anywhere with you." He responded.

_You're what keep me believing _

_the world's not gone dead. _

_Strength in my bones, put the_

_words in my head, when they _

_pour out to paper, it's all for you._

_Cause that's what you do._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And that's the end of my song fic. I hope you enjoyed. Oh and I will be updating my two stories within the month, so keep an eye out ).**


End file.
